gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Samwell Tarly
Samwell Tarly, meist nur Sam genannt, ist eine der Hauptpersonen in Game of Thrones. Er taucht zum ersten Mal in der vierten Episode der 1. Staffel auf und wird von John Bradley dargestellt. Er ist ein Mitglied der Nachtwache und wird später zum Kämmerer von Maester Aemon ernannt. Zwischen Jon Schnee und Samwell Tarly entwickelt sich eine feste Freundschaft. In der Serie Vorgeschichte Samwell stammt aus Hornberg. Er war der Erbe von Hornberg und wäre der nächste Lord geworden, jedoch verachtete ihn sein Vater Randyll Tarly aufgrund seiner sanftmütigen Persönlichkeit. Randyll Tarly, das Oberhaupt des Hauses Tarly, wartete, bis ihm seine Frau einen weiteren Sohn schenkte. Als dies geschah, stellte er Samwell vor die Wahl, entweder auf der Jagd von ihm bei einem "Unfall" getötet zu werden oder das Schwarz anzulegen. Samwell entschied sich zur Nachtwache zu gehen und verzichtete somit auf seinen Erbanteil. Staffel 1 Als Samwell Tarly in der schwarzen Festung zum ersten Mal im Schwerttraining erscheint, verspottet Allisar Thorn ihn und einige seiner Brüder, da er als kräftiger Mann nicht für den Kampf geeignet sei. Jon Schnee, der den Jungen schützen will, beschließt zusammen mit Pypar und Grenn beim Training gegen Throns Befehle Sam zu verprügeln vorzugehen. In einer Nacht während der Wache auf der Mauer bedankt sich Sam für Jons Hilfe und erzählt ihm von seiner Vergangenheit. .Krüppel, Bastarde und Zerbrochenes (Episode) Sam wird zu den Kämmerern eingeteilt. Er soll Maester Aemon helfen, die Raben zu füttern und die Bibliothek zu leiten. Sam kann Jon beruhigen, als jener ebenfalls zu den Kämmerern für Jeor Mormont eingestellt wird. Nachdem Sam zusammen mit Jon seinen Schwur vor den alten Göttern gesprochen haben wollen sie zurück an die schwarze Festung zurückkehren. Hierbei bringt der Schattenwolf Geist eine abgetrennte Hand mit. Später erfahren sie, dass diese Hand zu einer der zwei Grenzer passte, welche zusammen mit Benjen Stark hinter der Mauer auf Patrouillier ging. Bei der Untersuchung beider Leichen kann Sam feststellen, dass die beiden Körper nicht verwesen würden. Gewinn oder stirb (Episode) Das spitze Ende (Episode) In der folgenden Nacht erwecken die Toten zu Wiedergängern, können jedoch von Jon aufgehalten werden. Am Tag lassen sie die Leichen verbrennen, während Sam einer Gruppe von Wächtern erklärt, dass dies das Werk der Weißen Wanderer sei, die Tote wieder zum Leben erwecken können. Das spitze Ende (Episode) Zusammen mit Pyp und Grenn versucht er Jon Schnee davon abzuhalten nach Winterfell zu reiten oder zu Robb Starks Lager zu gelangen, um im Krieg gegen die Lennisters zu kämpfen. Sie bringen ihn unversehrt wieder zur schwarzen Festung. Feuer und Blut (Episode). Staffel 2 Die Mitglieder der Nachtwache ziehen nach Norden und machen halt beim Wildling Craster, der ein befestigtes Lager besitzt. Dort begegnet Sam Goldy, eine von Crasters Töchtern. Sie erwartet ein Kind von Craster und fürchtet, dass es ein Junge sein könnte, die Craster alle den Weißen Wanderern als Gegenleistung für Schutz überlässt. Sam will Goldy mitnehmen, doch Jon Schnee ist dagegen und rät Sam davon ab. Daraufhin lässt Sam ein Andenken an seine Mutter bei Goldy zurück, mit dem Versprechen, sie wiederzusehen. Der Norden vergisst nicht (Episode) Die Länder der Nacht (Episode) Was tot ist, kann niemals sterben (Episode) Sam, Jon, Grenn, Edd und der Rest der Nachtwache erreichen die Faust der Ersten Menschen. Nachdem sich Jon dort dem Grenzer Qhorin Halbhand anschließt, übernimmt Samwell dessen Pflichten als Kämmerer bei Lord-Kommandant Mormont. Beim Ausheben einer Latrine finden Sam und Grenn in einen Umhang gewickelte Relikte aus der Zeit der Ersten Menschen, u.a. Drachenglas, welches Sam an sich nimmt. Der Geist von Harrenhal (Episode) Der Prinz von Winterfell (Episode) Als sich Sam mit Grenn und Edd am Fuße der Faust auf der Suche nach geeignetem Brennmaterial macht, ertönt das Warnhornsignal dreimal, was den Angriff von Weißen Wanderern ankündigt und seit 1000 Jahren nicht mehr erklang. Aufgrund von Sams Korpulenz wird er von seinen Begleitern zurückgelassen, welche sich zur Faust der Ersten Menschen retten können. Sam versteckt sich hinter einem großen Stein, während der Schneesturm, in dem sich die Wanderer mit ihren Wiedergängern bewegen, über ihm hereinbricht. Voller Furcht blickt er in das Gesicht eines Wanderers auf einem verwesendem Pferd, wird aber zu seiner Verwunderung von diesem zwar entdeckt, aber nicht angegriffen. Er verharrt an seinem Platz während die Wanderer mit hunderten von Wiedergängern die Faust der Ersten Menschen und die dort versammelten Mitglieder der Nachtwache angreifen. Valar morghulis (Episode) Staffel 3 Samwell, Grenn und Edd haben zusammen mit wenigen anderen den Angriff der Weißen Wanderer überlebt und begeben sich auf den Weg nach Süden zur Mauer. Sam, der von den Ereignissen traumatisiert zu sein scheint, wird von Rast wegen seiner Statur und seines Verhaltens auf dem Marsch drangsaliert und verliert beinahe seinen Lebenswillen. Sam will freiwillig zurück bleiben, damit die anderen eine Chance haben, sich zu retten, da sie ohne ihn schneller vorankämen, doch wird ihm dies von Kommandant Mormont untersagt und er verbietet ihm, zu sterben. Mormont knüpft das Schicksal von Rast an das von Sam - stirbt Sam auf dem Weg zur Mauer, so muss auch Rast sterben. Valar Dohaeris (Episode) Dunkle Schwingen, Dunkle Worte (Episode) Die Überlebenden der Nachtwache erreichen halb erfroren und verhungert erneut den Hof von Craster, der sie nur höchst widerwillig aufnimmt. Sam sucht derweil Goldy auf, die für alle hörbar in den Wehen liegt und steht ihr bei so gut es geht. Sie bringt einen Jungen zur Welt und ist verzweifelt. Der Weg der Züchtigung (Episode) Einige Mitglieder der Nachtwache fühlen sich unterdessen von Craster ungerecht behandelt und beschimpfen ihn als Bastard. Craster schwört den nächsten Mann, der ihn einen Bastard schimpft, zu töten, wird aber von Mormont kurzzeitig beschwichtigt, ehe in die beklemmende Stille hinein erneut "Bastard" erklingt. Craster stürmt wütend auf den Nachtwachenbruder Karl zu, der jedoch den Angriff erwartet hat und ihn mit einem Dolch durch Hals und Unterkiefer tötet. Mormont will ihn zur Rechenschaft ziehen, wird aber hinterrücks von Rast erstochen. Im nun folgenden Gemetzel unter den Mitgliedern der Nachtwache gelingt es Sam, der die Szene abseits verfolgt hat, zusammen mit Goldy Crasters Hof zu verlassen. Und jetzt ist seine Wache zu Ende (Episode) Sam, Goldy und ihr Kind machen sich auf den Weg zur Mauer. Dabei erzählt Sam gegenüber Goldy Geschichten von der Nachtwache, der Mauer und aus seiner eigenen Vergangenheit. Sie suchen auch zusammen nach einem geeignetem Namen für Goldys Sohn, wobei Sam ihr die Bedeutung von Vor- und Nachnamen erklärt und ihr vehement vom Namen "Randyll" (nach seinem Vater Randyll Tarly) abrät. Bei einem Halt in der Nacht in einem verlassenen Wildlingshof bemerkt Sam, dass sich etwas auf sie zu bewegt und erkennt in der Dunkelheit einen Weißen Wanderer. Er ist gekommen, um Crasters Sohn einzufordern, so wie bei allen anderen Söhnen vorher. Doch dieses Mal weicht Sam nicht zurück, um Goldy und ihren Sohn zu schützen. Sein Schwert ist jedoch nutzlos und Sam wird mühelos vom Wanderer abseits in den Schnee geworfen. Dabei bemerkt Sam, dass er immer noch über das gefundene Drachenglas verfügt und stürmt mit einer Speerspitze aus Drachenglas in der Hand auf den Wanderer zu. Es trifft den Wanderer mit der Spitze in die Schulter, bevor dieser Goldy erreichen kann. Der Weiße Wanderer zersplittert und die beiden flüchten mit dem Säugling gen Mauer. Die Zweitgeborenen (Episode) Durch ein verstecktes Ausfalltor, von dem Sam aus einem Buch weiß, gelangen sie durch die Mauer in eine unbemannte Feste der Nachtwache, wo sie auf die Gruppe von Bran, Hodor, Jojen Reet und seiner Schwester Meera treffen. Bran lehnt das Angebot von Sam, mit zur Schwarzen Festung zu kommen, ab. Sam gibt ihnen das Drachenglas zur Verteidigung mit und setzt mit Goldy und ihrem Sohn den Weg zur Schwarzen Festung fort. Der Regen von Castamaer (Episode) Auf der Schwarzen Festung tritt Sam vor Maester Aemon und bittet ihn, Goldy aufzunehmen, da die Nachtwache geschworen hat, alle Menschen zu beschützen. Goldy gibt ihrem Sohn vor Maester Aemon den Namen "Sam", was Maester Aemon kurz glauben lässt, es wäre Sams Kind. Sam kann dies aber schnell durch Zitieren seines Eides und der Erklärung der Ereignisse bei Crasters Hof entkräften. Maester Aemon erlaubt Goldy und ihrem Sohn zu bleiben und lässt Sam Raben an alle hohen Lords von Westeros ausschicken, in der die Nachtwache ob der hereinbrechenden langen Nacht um Hilfe erfleht. Kurz darauf trifft Jon Schnee, von Pfeilen schwer verletzt, auf der Schwarzen Festung ein, wo er von Sam und Pyp aufgenommen wird. Mhysa (Episode) Staffel 4 Sam kümmert sich auf der Schwarzen Festung sowohl um Jon, als dieser langsam wieder von seinen Wunden genesen ist, als auch um Goldy. Sam muss sich wegen Goldy einige abfällige Bemerkungen von Alliser Thorn und Janos Slynt anhören. Deswegen glaubt er, dass Goldy womöglich nicht sicher in der Festung sei. Er beschließt, sie und ihren Sohn aus der Festung zu bringen. Sam findet eine Unterkunft und Anstellung in einem Bordell in Mulwarft und warnt die Besitzerin eindringlich davor, dass Goldy außer Kochen und Putzen keine anderen Arbeiten ausführen darf und bezahlt für sie. Zwei Schwerter (Episode) Sprengerin der Ketten (Episode) Als Mulwarft schließlich von den Wildlingen überfallen wird, geht Sam davon aus, dass Goldy und Sam dabei starben. Edd und Grenn machen ihm hingegen Hoffnung, dass sie es geschafft haben könnte, da sie bisher allen Schwierigkeiten zum Trotz überstand.Eidwahrer (Episode) Goldy schafft es, mit ihrem Sohn bis zur Schwarzen Festung und wird von Sam freudig empfangen. Er versteckt sie in der Speisekammer und will mit seinen Brüdern kämpfen, was Goldy nicht will. Sam sagt ihr, dass er einen Eid geschworen habe und sich dran halten wird, wie Männer das so machen. Dann küsst er sie. Sam schwört ihr, nicht zu sterben und geht. In der Schlacht verteidigt Sam zunächst mit Pypar das Südtor gegen die Wildlinge um Tormund. Diese Position geben sie jedoch rasch auf. Als sie sich eine neue Stellung gesucht haben, wird Pypar von Ygritte mit einem Pfeil am Hals getroffen. Sam versucht Pypar zu beruhigen und erzählt ihm, dass alles gut wird. Pypar stirbt in seinen Armen. Sam versucht sich weiterhin zur Mauer durchzuschlagen, wobei es ihm sogar gelingt, einen Wildling mit einer Armbrust zu töten. Er fährt zur Mauer hinauf, nicht ohne vorher den Jungen Olly zum Kampf zu animieren. Oben angekommen redet Sam Jon zu, mit einigen Brüdern die Schwarze Festung von den Wildlingen zu befreien. Auf Jons Befehl hin befreit Sam Geist. Sam überlebt die Schlacht. Sam hält im Gespräch mit Jon die Schlacht für einen großen Sieg, doch Jon ist anderer Ansicht. Jon will Mance Rayder töten, damit sich die Wildlingsarmee auflöst. Dies kann Sam nicht gutheißen, kann ihn aber auch nicht davon abbringen. Staffel 5 Nachdem die Wildlinge durch Stannis besiegt wurden, bezieht dieser Quarteir auf der Schwarzen Festung. Sam kümmert sich weiter um Goldie und ihren Sohn. Die Wahl eines neuen Lord Kommandanten steht an und es sieht so aus, als wenn Allisar Thorn diese Wahl gewinnen würde. Doch als sich alle zur Wahl versammeln, offenbart Jon Sam, dass er das Angebot von Stannis bekam, als rechtmäßiger Stark Lord von Winterfell zu werden. Jon ist sich nicht sicher, ob er das Angebot annehmen soll. Als nur Allisar und der alte Mallister vorgeschlagen werden, ergreift Sam das Wort. Janos Slynt macht sich über ihn lustig, doch Sam erinnert ihn an seine Nacht in der Speisekammer in seiner eigenen Fütze. Sam schlägt Jon als neuen Lord Kommandanten vor, da er es war, der die Verteidigung übernahm, als Thorn verwundet wurde und sie somit alle gerettet hat. Durch Sams Worte beeindruckt, wird Jon tatsächlich mit einer Stimme Mehrheit (durch Maester Aemon) gewählt. Zusammen mit der Tochtor von Stannis unterrichtet er Goldie in Lesen und Schreiben. es kommt zu einem Treffen zwischen Sam und Stannis, in welchem er über seine Begegnung mit einem Weißen Wanderer berichtet. Er erklärt, dass Drachenglas die Wanderer töten kann, aber er weiß nicht warum. Deshalb durchforstet er die Bücher nach einer Erklärung. Stannis ermutigt ihn, schneller zu lesen, bevor die lange Nacht hereinbricht. Als Jon zu einer Mission nördlich der Mauer aufbricht, belibt Sam zurück und kümmert sich um den erkrankten Maester Aemon. Nach einem langen Fieber erliegt Maester Aemon der Krankheit. Sam spricht die letzten Worte, als er von den Brüdern im Hof der Festung verbrannt wird. Thorn bemerkt, dass Sam allmählig seine Freunde verliere. Eines Nachts wird Goldie von zwei Brüdern der Nachtwache bedrängt und Sam setzt sich für sie ein. er wird schwer zusammengeschlagen, steht aber immer wieder auf. Bevor sie ihn erneut angreifen können, gesellt sich Geist zu Sam und die beiden fliehen. Sam wurde schwer verletzt und wird von Goldy gepflegt. Erscheinen Siehe auch *Samwell Tarly im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. en:Samwell Tarly es:Samwell Tarly fr:Samwell Tarly it:Samwell Tarly pl:Samwell Tarly pt-br:Samwell Tarly ru:Сэмвелл Тарли zh:山姆威尔·塔利 Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 4. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 5. Staffel Kategorie:Status: Am Leben Kategorie:Nachtwache Kategorie:Haus Tarly